Brother Battle/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Brother Battle. It's still under construction. Transcript (Adam walks into the living room, carrying Chase) Chase: Adam stop! Adam: I told you, my weight set broke and I need you to be my barbell. And please, don't scream this time its distracting. (Donald walks in the house) Donald: Adam put him down. That's how people get hurt. Adam: Hmm. Good point, I should probably stretch first. (throws Chase on the floor then leaves) Chase: I'm so tired of him. So far this week I've been his weight set, his football, and his jump rope. Donald: Well, on the bright side you've never looked more fit. (pats Chase on back) Chase: I'm serious. He's alwqys using his strength to make my life miserable. Douglas: Well then you get even. Chase: How? None of my abilities can compete with his strength. And it's hard to torture him with brain teasers when he doesn't have a brain. Douglas: Maybe I can unlock a new ability. Give him something he never had before. The upper hand. (laughs) Chase: Yes. Let's do it. Donald: Euh, no, let's not, absulutely, finito, forget it. Douglas: Why not? Donald: Because I said so. You live under my roof, you play by my rules, end of discussion. Douglas:'' (mimicking Donald) You live under my roof, you play by my- '''Donald': I can hear you! Adam: (returns) ''Alright, Chase, my hammy's are loose, I'm ready for round two. '''Chase': Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Davenport said you can't benchpress me anymore. Adam: Yeah, but he didn't say anything about you being my shot put. Come on, let's go for gold! (Chase runs away) Starting with sprints! I like it. (chases after Chase) (Theme song) (Next scene. Douglas is watching TV when Chase enters the room) Chase: Douglas, you have to unlock a new ability for me. Adam just put on boxing gloves and tried to hook me to the cealing! Douglas: Sorry, Donnie said no. And look, I feel your pain. When we were kids, he pushed me around all the time. Then I outgrew him. Chase: And then you got the upper hand? Douglas: No, he invented a robot to beat me up. Fisto Roboto was as cruel as he was calculating. Chase: Well, if you know what it is like then why don't you help me? Douglas: Sorry Chase, he said no. And I've got to stay on his good side, or else he will cut off my allowance. I'm saving up to buy a car. You know, in case I have to live in it. Chase: You know what, fine, I get it. Mr. Davenport is smarter, and older, and he controls you. Douglas: He doesn't control me. He just tells me what to do and when to- Okay, you're on. Let's go unlock a new ability. But first, grab a bat. You and me are going to pay a little visit to Fisto Roboto. Chase: Yes! (scene change) Bree: (sigh) I am so glad to be home. I just worked a twelve hour shift at Tech Town. Leo: I hear you. It's been pretty crazy around here too. I made a pitcher of ice tea, but then I changed the water filter, so I had to go back and make another pitcher of ice tea, but then I realized I forgot the lemon so- Like I said, it's been a whirlwind. Bree: Well it is better than being badgered by tech nerds obsessed with out stupid contest. Leo: Contest, what contest? Bree: We are about our hit our one millionth customer and whoever that is will win the grand prize of meeting tech town's founder, Franz Minsk. Leo: Wait, wait, wait, the Franz Minsk? The man whose designing a billion dollar tech theme park with the world's first anti-gravity roller coaster? Bree: No, the other Franz Minsk. Leo: Oh man, I've always wanted to meet him this is the coolest contest ever. Maybe I can be the first person ever to throw up on his roller coaster. Bree: With your delicate little stomach you will probably throw up in line. Leo: Oh, I am winning that contest, how close are you to a million? Bree: I have no idea. You just have to buy something and hope you are lucky. Leo: Hmm, well maybe a hundred dollar bill will ensure I get lucky. Bree: you do not have a hundred dollar bill (leaves lab) Leo: Tu che (runs out of the lab) (scene change as Douglas and Chase enter the lab from the elevator. Douglas: Okay, we have to be quick before Donnie gets back. (puts a device on Chase's neck) This will let me look through your list of hidden abilites to see which one to give you. Chase: Why don't you just give me them all? Douglas: No way, the human body can only take so much. It's like a water ballon, if you fill it up too much-- well, I don't want to spend the night cleaning Chase chunks off the ceiling. Douglas: Hmm, let's see. Uh, night vision, naw your pone has a flashlight. Ah, acid spit, fun! Uh but if you drool in your sleep you might melt your face off. Uh, no, oh (laughs) no. Uh, oh (grunts) Yes! I've got it! Chase: Yes! Wait, this isn't going to hurt, is it? Douglas: Well, it's not going to hurt me. (laughs) Chase: (laughs along but starts to get nervous) time. Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages